User talk:Nitpicker of the Wastes
Where'd it all go? Nitty Tok. 05:16, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, man. I was misled as to the amount of time that would be spent being forced to listen about bikes & by the time I got back, had to bake a cake & take care of an 18-month-old with separation anxiety. I assumed you'd gone to bed. Also, FUCKING ESCAPIST. Pararaptor Raptor Jesus Hotline 10:18, November 28, 2009 (UTC) You didn't! Pararaptor Raptor Jesus Hotline 10:21, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Why were your eyes bleeding? Pararaptor Raptor Jesus Hotline 10:24, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ... You might want to see a doctor. Pararaptor Raptor Jesus Hotline 10:28, November 28, 2009 (UTC) My cat's eyes bleed. The vet says he has a slow-acting cancer. You might want to see a doctor. Pararaptor Raptor Jesus Hotline 10:32, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Two. And a dog. Pararaptor Raptor Jesus Hotline 10:40, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Never associate me with yourself when talking about animal loving. Pararaptor Raptor Jesus Hotline 10:42, November 28, 2009 (UTC) What do you keep? Pararaptor Raptor Jesus Hotline 10:54, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Vair cute. Just how many siblits do you own?! Pararaptor Raptor Jesus Hotline 11:11, November 28, 2009 (UTC) How old? Pararaptor Raptor Jesus Hotline 11:16, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Well, I can understand. Fuckwits, aren't they? Pararaptor Raptor Jesus Hotline 11:20, November 28, 2009 (UTC) You played Kung Fu Panda? Alex, I'm disappointed in you. Pararaptor Raptor Jesus Hotline 11:28, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Xbawks? I thought you had a PS3. Pararaptor Raptor Jesus Hotline 11:31, November 28, 2009 (UTC) You reckon? I thought Xbox was kind of the shit one. Not including the Wii. Pararaptor Raptor Jesus Hotline 11:38, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Online much? Pararaptor Raptor Jesus Hotline 11:43, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Maybe. I might sleep tonight, I might not. No matter what, however, I'll see you in the morning. Pararaptor Raptor Jesus Hotline 11:49, November 28, 2009 (UTC) The internet's off-peak. QUICK! What do I pirate? Pararaptor Raptor Jesus Hotline 15:09, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Already "own" it. Pararaptor Raptor Jesus Hotline 15:13, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Utterly, utterly unplayable. Pararaptor Raptor Jesus Hotline 15:16, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Not into that kind of thing. Pararaptor Raptor Jesus Hotline 15:19, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Then I have a problem... Pararaptor Raptor Jesus Hotline 15:24, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Nothing worth downloading. Besides which, Half-Life 2 Episode 1 Pararaptor Raptor Jesus Hotline 15:28, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Nobody in that game is even remotely likeable. Except Breen. And DoG. Pararaptor Raptor Jesus Hotline 15:35, November 28, 2009 (UTC) We like him because he looks good next to all those fuckwits who share the screen with him. Pararaptor Raptor Jesus Hotline 15:52, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ...--Friday 11:36, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Okay... Looking through this wikia, i have to ask politely; what the fuck happened here? Mmm, Crispy... 14:40, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Can you at least point me to somehwere/someone who will tell me what happened here? A few blogs and ripped apart pages don't really give much insight. Besides, unlike most lesbian women, i enjoy knowledge of pure chaos, it helps with survival. Mmm, Crispy... 14:50, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Its not every day you come across a torn wasteland that is seemingly deserted, you can't blame me for being slightly interested in the history. 6,000 on your and the presence of the wikia since June 30th last year hints at something deeper. Or cake. Mmm, Crispy... 14:55, February 14, 2010 (UTC) And you are referring too....? Mmm, Crispy... 14:58, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Very well then, i shall do my own research. Mmm, Crispy... 15:03, February 14, 2010 (UTC) The feeling is mutual. Mmm, Crispy... 15:07, February 14, 2010 (UTC) No telling where it all went. Friday 19:53, November 6, 2011 (UTC)